


I think I can

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Frottage, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve is small, Tony's thick base, Top Steve Rogers, little engine who couldn't wait to dive into that thick ass, pepper is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve is a little red white and blue train he’s small and terrified of heights and doesn’t get a lot of action besides doing the daily commuter stuff. However, avenger lines wants to use Stark pass to get precious cargo[vaccines] to the next town, the only issue is only one train can fit through the old hand carved tunnel high up in the foreboding Stark mountain range.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	I think I can

**Author's Note:**

> based on some art and my desire not to write sex in a void
> 
> Art by:  
> https://downeyhills.tumblr.com/post/189484910847/instead-of-working-on-a-commission-piece-thats-due

Tony was a tall proud mountain with virtually no blemishes till you came down around mid base. Long ago humans had scurried around his base with tools, they had dug a tunnel through his mighty base. Set up some long tracks inside and outside and yet never really used it.

Humans were wasteful creatures, they’d mined a few of the mountains in the range and found nothing. Left crumbling remains, that would loom over Tony on the bad days. Tony thought about crushing any humans that came back he was a bit annoyed about the hole down there. Occasionally Pepper would blow through him, to make him shiver and complain about her.

She’d never blow through twice though laughing as the wind normally did while teasing him about this. Only once and when he was least expecting it otherwise it would be no fun, surely it would be more fun if Tony was expecting it, it suddenly wouldn’t be air between him cooling his moisten insides, and then as quickly as it had come, gone again.

It was all very unfair to Tony, Rhodey would sometimes pass by but he never would go down there as a cloud Rhodey spent most of his time in the sky. Sometimes he’d run into Tony and his insides would spill down Tony’s side, leaving the mountain cold and wet and usually unhappy about it. Both his friends could leave and Tony was trying hard not to be jealous of them, they could see things far beyond him.

He wanted something, and yet here he was with a mouldering tracks and an empty hole. No point getting sour at least they humans hadn’t blown him to pieces. He settled down for another long nap as most mountains in the Stark pass slept there wasn’t much else to do.  
-  
Avenger lines was one of the best train companies in the southeast region, Steve was pretty proud to be part of their line and shuttling passengers back and forth during the day. His patriotic paint job had him as the special train for certain holidays too, it was always exciting to see what the humans cooked up for those events.

There was some whispering about a newly obtained track that would expand Avenger’s line further west to a nearby city that had remained cut off due to its location. Steve really didn’t pay any mind to that, according to the hulking freight Bruce the track had fallen into disrepair and needed a lot of work. The lofty bridges and narrow passes were some of Steve’s deepest fears so he busied himself with his job.

The purple bullet train that did the high speed city transits, Clint was brought back to the depot to be primed for the next line. He introduced himself as Hawkeye but everyone called him Clint. Natasha the sleek black train slid next to Steve while Clint was chatting up about the new pass.  
“I hope I’m picked to take on Stark pass, no train has ever been on that track. Uncharted territory thing about it!”

“You won’t,”  
Natasha popped Clint’s bubble,  
“Why not?”  
“There is a hand carved tunnel, you wouldn’t fit.”  
“Awe man!”  
“You can’t go that fast on the narrow passes either.”  
“Sounds like a stupid track then, probably for those silly steam engines.”

Steve listed to the two of them bicker about the new transit colors, it would remain purple over all but Natasha seemed to enjoy ribbing clint about more economical black that was going to be in his new design. Steve sighed as the maintenance oiled him up and buffed out some of the dirt and dings in his body. Life was great here, he was looking forward to another week of work.  
-  
Work was not great, Fury had briefed Steve that he’d be the train assigned to the Stark’s pass. Wanda a cheery red and pink train the up and coming had been assigned to Steve’s old job. The workers set about to fitting Steve with some extra features like high beam lights, better breaks, a gear box inspection.

Steve almost refused he didn’t want to go, his engine nearly hiccuped at the through of the harsh inclines, steep edges, tight passage ways. Oh no, it sounded like the nightmare where he often dreamed of derailment. Even with engineer Coulson talking to him he didn’t want to. Dragging his caboose to the change of tracks and starting the trip.

Out of the city heading toward those big looming mountains, blue in the distance now green. Steve managed his first steep climb, the curves that the track hugged were not as narrow as his fellow trains had led Steve to believe. The grand bridges however were up high up over some water sometimes chasms. It was here Steve’s engine sputtered and failed in the middle of the newly repaired bridge. The worst place to be, Steve decided was broken in the middle of the bridge.

At this point he wanted to complete the journey as he’d been enjoying the sights, the pristine nature. It was with great dismay he and Coulson returned, and the issue was too much moisture in his computer, a silly thing. They fixed it and Steve was left at the depot for a while. There was something else going on and after Steve was fixed he was left to wonder and his own devices.

Bruce came up to him looking sullen,  
“Pietro de-railed,”  
The again was silent, Steve frowned that train was too fast for his own good.  
“He was going to use the Hammer’s rail to get to that city, they’re investigating it now but Fury suspects foul play. Hammer is still upset he purchased Stark pass from under him.”  
“Oh so Pietro wasn’t speeding?”  
“I can’t say, but that's not the point. Steve the city needs these vaccines most of them were saved… Peitro detached his cargo carts. I’m loading them into you, can you take Stark pass?”  
“Yeah I can!”

Steve puffed up he was going to save those people and take on that mountain pass having done part of it he was excited to finish it. Maybe he’d see some bears or and eagle! Once he was full of life saving vaccines he let Natasha escort him out of the city and to the track changes.  
“Good luck Steve.”  
“Thank you!”

“I think I can, I think I can,”  
Steve chanted to himself as he traversed the bridge he got stuck on before. Coulson called in worried about Steve, but in the end Steve could hear the pride in the engineer's voice as he with Steve luck. Steve felt his little engine burst he could do this, he could save the people and overcome his fears.

He made his way at a good rate not to fast and not as slow as before, checking out the vast rich wildlife, he saw deer, squirrels, a bear, and plenty of birds. He slowed as he came to the mountain pass, the mountain looked to have sat down around the tunnel, both sides were swollen and voluptuous. The Tunnel was right there and the little wall that had been erected to keep the mountain from reclaiming the entrance, slayed Steve could only see a few bricks of the guard wall. There was new signage all over the place, including one that read ‘you can do it!’ signed by the engines and engineers of the Avenger line.

He rocked backwards a bit the tunnel was narrow but he would fit, he was a much smaller train. He had to go but he thought of Bucky his train twin, that they’d gone through a tunnel double wide and then Bucky had de-railed off the side after coming out. Steve shook his head and took a deep breath in, he was going to conquer this mountain right now! Those people needed him!  
-  
Tony stirred abruptly it wasn’t Pepper tickling his nethers, he felt too full for it to be that. Tony groaned and shifted just a bit, he heard a whistle emanate from within his rocky base, surely not a train. This feeling was good it he felt full again, there was another ‘toot’ within Tony’s body. Well whatever it was it was filling Tony up so full, and he’d never felt like this before.  
~  
Steve pressed on tooting as the wind in the tunnel pressed into him as his long body pressed into the tunnel. It was moist and dark, he turned on his lights and gasped the rock was glittering and reflective, it looked like Steve was traveling through a tunnel of stars! He tooted his whistle excited at the strange wonders before his eyes and the feeling of full satisfaction. The wind kissed and hugged his body as he pushed through the tunnel. He tooted again in ecstasy coming from the sheer pleasure and pressure of the wind.

He came out at the other side invigorated and hurried onward, the mountain seemed to shout after him a deep timber carried on the laughing wind. Steve hurried onwards, promising himself later he’d be back later first his duty, then pleasure.

There was another fantastic bridge over a beautiful waterfall, and through some low lying clouds that had gotten trapped between the stoic mountains. Steve felt refreshed as he rolled into town, to a mom of people and what looked to be a single trolley there to greet him.

“Hey man, I’m Sam glad you came. Hammer’s been threatening us for higher and higher tariffs.”  
The trolley sidled up to Steve and he let the people load up the vaccines to Sam.  
“Sorry for the wait,”  
Sam only whistled as the trolley looked over Steve.  
“Red Wing told me everything, I was hopeful the first time but you can’t help it if the electronics go out, none of us are steam engines anymore.”  
A red bird landed on the trolley's top and screeched a reply, that must be red wing then Steve sighed at least Sam was understanding.  
“We’re loading up some evidence that Hammer rigged his lines and sabotage your poor bullet train. This city may be small but we’ve had it with rich tycoons. We only got one they guard us, no Stones or Hammers can take over. We’re Stark’s men.”

Steve agreed as it seemed like the nice thing to do, the were very kind to turn him around on an outdated turntable. It was getting dark as Steve traveled back, at a much slower pace as he checked out the sky and the waterfall. He slowed down as he came to the mountain tunnel. Lights on he tooted at the entrance there were a few rocks that rolled down no bigger than pebbles and then that voice again.

“Little train, are you my train? To travel my pass?”  
The voice sounded hopeful, maybe Steve thought the mountain was lonely?  
“As much as the others need me to travel.”  
“I hope for often, and could you whistle to let me know when you are coming?”  
“I shall, mountain Stark.”  
“Tony please, could you travel a bit slower this time?”  
“Sure Tony does it feel good for you too?”  
“The best.”

Steve chimed his little whistle and headed into Tony at a more leisurely rate. The mountain trembled around him the voice of Tony echoing into the tunnel that was studded with little bits of mica that reflected the light back at Steve. The tracks were resolute and didn’t shift but Steve could feel the mountain and the air squeeze up against his sides as he pushed in slower. He moaned as well when one shift the air squeezed his body so much his belly tingled with a warm sensation. The water from Tony dripped on him and cooled with the wind blowing over making Steve shiver and moan.

This time he pushed out from the mountains base and he felt like he needed two or three naps.  
“Little train?”  
“Steve…”  
Steve moaned as he lay half out of the tunnel so very sated and tired. Moisture running off of him and collecting in a puddle underneath him as the mountain hummed.  
“You must go Steve, lest they worry about you. I’ll be here waiting for you again, just whistle and let me know I’ll make it good for you every time.”  
“Thank you Tony.”

With that Steve headed back off to the city and his engine friends, there was a red hot sensation in his tummy about having Stark pass to himself. It was probably desire and he looked forward to traveling that tunnel over and over, getting to know the landscape, Tony and Sam. He was excited and desperately ready for a nap.


End file.
